


Turning Traitor

by YouCantKeepMeDown



Category: Den lengste reisen | The Longest Journey, Dreamfall Chapters
Genre: Enu is not dead, I swear, Likho's Oath, Lots of talk about revenge, M/M, me trying to fix the fact that likho didn't get enough screentime in the end, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: In which Likho has some trouble deciding between the fact that helikesKian and the obligation he feels towards his dead father.





	Turning Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: I apologize to everyone who expected another Supernatural fanfic here. This, very obviously, isn't Supernatural.
> 
> Now: I based this on all the decisions I made in the game and then I changed a few things at the end. I really tried to find a video of Kian and Likho's talk at the end that you get if you make the choices I made, but I couldn't and I didn't want to play it again, so the parts I lifted from canon are very loosely quoted from memory.
> 
> Also: I kinda feel like I need to say here, that I really appreciate that this game gave us two canonically gay characters that didn't immediately get together just because they're both gay, but I can't not ship them with the dynamic they've going on.

Kian didn’t think he’d ever see Likho cry, but there are tears running down the cheek with the good eye while the Dolmari cradles Enu’s dead body. She’d collapsed right in front of the healer’s cell, and knowing that it’s his fault that the resistance’s healer was stuck in a cell in the first place, is a pain Kian can almost feel physically. He should’ve just kept his mouth shut, should’ve assessed the situation carefully before he said something.

It’s way too late for that.

Finally, Likho lies Enu down carefully and gets up again. He takes one step towards Kian, head bowed. But then he moves fast.

Kian sees Likho coming, but he doesn’t dodge the blow. He’s too numb for that. The next moment his back hits the wall of the hallway and there’s a sharp blade pressed against his throat. Now his heart starts hammering, propelling him out of his numbness. In hindsight, maybe he should have sidestepped the attack. He’s always been faster than the Dolmari.

There are still tears running from Likho’s single eye. “Why do you keep surviving while good people die, Azadi?”

The question finds an echo inside Kian. He hasn’t asked to live, he had been ready to die. “I’d gladly take Enu’s place, if I could.”

The blade digs deeper into his skin. “I wish I knew a way to make that happen.” There’s not the usual hatred behind Likho’s words, though. They’d gotten closer during their trip to the camps. He doesn’t actually mean it anymore, does he? On the other hand, Likho is a stubborn son of a bitch, if Kian has ever met one and could very likely cling to his oath to his dying breath.

Kian tries to calm his heartbeat anyway. He won’t fight. If this is his end, it’s a deserved one. “You’re not actually angry at me, Likho. You’re angry at whoever killed Enu. And I want to find them, too, make them pay. If you really want to kill me, maybe do it later. After we won this war.”

Finally, the pressure of the blade lessens a bit. Then, after another moment, Likho takes a step back. “Why do you make it so hard for me to hate you?”

Kian smiles and shrugs. “Must be my natural charm.”

That gets him a dark look from Likho, and Kian snorts a laughs that mostly stems from the relief of still being alive. It’s not that he thinks he deserves it, but it’s good anyway to keep breathing.

“I’ll give you that Enu’s death isn’t your fault”, Likho says finally, “but you will still eventually answer for my father’s.” It’s the same threat that Kian has been living with for months and almost comfortingly familiar by now.

So Kian just bows his head. “Of course.”

Then Enu gives a small pained moan, and suddenly, they have other things to think about.

 

\--------------------------------

  
  
Likho doesn’t like letting Na’ane out of her cell, but they need a healer desperately. So he lets her do her work, but he heads for the landing stage with the boat, the only way out of the rebel Enclave, just in case she wants to run.

That’s where he finds Kian again. The Azadi kneels over Jakai’s body who’s died right next to the water. Kian picks things from the ground, and then Likho hears the clinking of coins. He wrinkles his nose in disgust. “I didn’t take you for someone who’d pilfer coins from the dead,” he says by way of greeting.

Kian throws him a look over his shoulder. He doesn’t look insulted, which is something that unnerves Likho to no end. Yes, Kian can get angry and he doesn’t take shit from anyone, but most of Likho’s insults he ignores as if they aren’t even worth acknowledging.

“Those coins are strewn on the ground around him,” Kian says. “When we arrived and saw him first, I thought he just lost them during the struggle. But this –” He holds up a small pouch in which there is clinking, too. “– was savely attached to his belt and secured with a knot.”

Likho shrugs. He doesn’t see why this is important. “Then one of his attackers lost some money here. What does it matter?”

Kian shakes his head and straightens up. “There was no fighting here, there are no signs of it. Look, Jakai didn’t even draw his weapon. I’d have said he was ambushed, but he was stabbed from the front, not the back. He knew his attacker.”

Now things fall into place. Likho furrows his brows. “He waited for his attacker here, he didn’t sound any alarms and he didn’t try to fight ...”

“And whoever landed here, handed him money and then killed him before he could even put it away,” Kian adds.

“He sold us!” Anger clenches Likho’s fists. “He sold us out and then he got betrayed himself!” That’s how the Azadi found the Enclave! He takes a step towards the dead boy, not even sure what he wants to do, but Kian’s flat hand on his chest stops him.

“Leave it, Likho. He’s dead already.”

Likho growls aimless rage. “Look at you, always soft on traitors.”

Now anger twists Kian’s handsome features and he gives a good shove that makes Likho stumble back a few steps. “I betrayed my own people to fight by your side. What do you expect of me?” With that he shoulders his way past into the tunnel that leads back to the Enclave.

Likho stares after him until he’s out of view. He wants to call after Kian, tell him that there’s a difference between betraying your friends and seeing the error of your ways, but he doesn’t. Technically Kian is right and he is a traitor, too. Likho should feel nothing but contempt for him for that alone. He had, in the beginning.

With a groan, Likho rubs his temples. When have things become so muddled and complicated? He wants them to be black and white again.

 

\-------------------------------

  
  
He needs things to be black and white again. But not long after all the wounded and dead back in the Enclave are cared for or buried, they’re on their way to meet General Hami to discuss the next steps, and they stumble right into an ambush while crossing the ruins of what’s left of Old Town. And it’s Kian who sees them first, it’s Kian who pushes Likho out of the way of an arrow and saves his life – again.

Granted, Likho pays him back. He throws a knife right over Kian’s shoulder that embeds itself in the eye socket of an attacking Azadi soldier. The fight back to back, working like clockwork together, blocking strikes that were meant for the other, attacking in sync, keeping the enemy off balance. When the last attacker falls, Likho is breathing hard, but he throws Kian a grin. “Not bad.”

Kian answers in turn, his eyes glowing from the excitement of the fight. “Praise from your lips? That’s rare.”

“It was barely praise,” Likho grumbles. He has to admit he even enjoys the banter, though.

And he can almost feel his father’s disappointed gaze from beyond the grave. He has sworn to kill this man, not laugh with him. But here he is.

“Wait,” Kian says, right when Likho starts walking again. “You should wipe the blood off your face, before we get to the crowded parts of the city again.”

Likho curses and wipes his face with his sleeve. The fabric is dark enough that no one will notice any bloodstains.

When he’s done, Kian looks at him sceptically, obviously not satisfied. “You made it worse. We don’t have time for this. Let me.”

He dips his own sleeve into a puddle close by, and before Likho can get a full protest out, Kian’s fingers brush his face, warm in contrast to the wet piece of fabric that wipes the blood away. Likho would never have admitted to anyone that he freezes. He just holds still, that’s it. He could move, if he chooses to. He is not shocked by the unexspectedness of the touch, by the way he mourns the loss when Kian takes his hands away again. Though they linger a bit too long, don’t they? No, that’s a stupid thought. As if the rest isn’t bad enough already. 

The Azadi looks Likho up and down for a moment, slight smile on his lips that Likho can’t quite read. Then he nods. “Better. Come one.”

Likho’s father would be very disappointed in him.

 

\-----------------------------------

  
  
There’s not much time for thoughts after that. They have a city to free from oppressive forces and a world to safe. Or more than one. Likho can’t quite follow. He just fights on his part of the battlefield, and his heart clenches when there are rumors carried by runners that Kian Alvane might be dead. There’s also a little bit of traitorous relief, because that way he doesn’t have to worry about keeping his oath anymore.

When it turns out that the rumors have been wildly exaggerated, he still can’t help but be happy about it.

But when he falls asleep in his bunk that night, he dreams of his father cursing him. “You kept him alive so he could fight for the resistance. Now, he fought for the resistance and won. But that doesn’t undo what he did. He has to pay for it. You swore an oath.”

Before the first light of the morning, Likho is wide awake again. His father is right in one thing. The time for waiting is over. He gets out of bed, pulls his pants on, pushes a knife behind his belt and heads out.

He wanders the halls of the Enclave for quite a while, before his feet carry him towards Kian’s door. When he opens it, the light from the hallway catches on the Azadi’s eyes, blinking, still half asleep. “Likho?”

He grunts an affirmative, feet rooted on the doorstep.

“What do you want that can’t wait until tomorrow?” Kian asks.

Finally, Likho finds his voice again. “Trying to decide, if you’re worth turning a traitor over.”

Now Kian sits up. “A traitor?” He sounds confused.

“I swore an oath.”

“Oh.” Kian doesn’t sound particularly worried, but at least he understands. There’s a pause. “If you’re waiting for me to beg for my life, I won’t.”

Likho swallows. “I didn’t expect you to.”

Another pause.

“So, did you come to a decision yet?” Kian sounds almost curious.

“Not yet.”

“When do you think you will?”

That’s a very good question. Likho has come here to make one now, but now that he’s facing it, he can’t. Too fresh are his dead father’s curses in his ears. “By tomorrow, I think.”

“Do you have to stand in my doorway until then?”

Likho snorts. Fucking Azadi. “No, I don’t.”

“Until tomorrow then, Likho.”

“Good night, Kian.”

Likho has already turned around, when Kian speaks again. “Not that I want to talk you into anything, but being a traitor isn’t that bad.”

Likho stays where he is, facing the hallway. “I appreciate the input.” Then he walks away.

He isn’t sure anymore, if things really need to be black and white, but he has to think through this carefully. Maybe there is a difference between breaking an oath and realizing one was sworn in error. Maybe the ghost of his dead father has no right to be angry with him.

 

\-----------------------------

  
  
It’s not until the next morning, though, when the decision is made. When Kians looks him straight in the eye and states calmly that he won’t fight him, if he decides to go through with it. Not even the angry ghost of his dead father can expect Likho to kill an unarmed friend.

He turns his eyes away for a moment. “I think my gods can forgive me for breaking this oath.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Kian smiles. “There’s something I wanted to do yesterday already, but it would’ve felt like I was trying to buy my life with it.”

Curious, Likho lifts an eyebrow. “And what is that?”

With a lot more hesitation than Likho is used from him, Kian steps closer. Close enough that Likho can feel the fabric of Kian’s clothing catch and snag against his own when he moves. Kian’s breath is hot on his face for a moment, and then his lips touch Likho’s. It’s a careful kiss, one that can be broken again any moment.

And Likho answers in turn. He isn’t sure yet what to make of it, except that he really doesn’t mind. With every soft touch of their lips, he can feel a potential unfolding that he hasn’t even dared thinking about until now.

When Kian finally steps back again, Likho smiles. “You really do have a soft spot for traitors.”

Kian laughs. “What can I say? It seems to keep working out in my favor.”


End file.
